


Boom (or how Mad Gear ended up where he is now)

by andyyyy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Other, idk i have never tagged shit before, this will probably get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyyyy/pseuds/andyyyy
Summary: What it says on the tin. Backstory for Mad Gear and The Missile Kid aka Mads and Missy
Relationships: Mad Gear/Missile Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Boom (or how Mad Gear ended up where he is now)

_Boom._

Mad Gear was woken by noise and his room shaking. There was screaming outside, followed by a row of smaller explosions.

He scrambled off his mattress, stumbling over his feet that were caught in the blanket. 

Shit, shit, shit.

It couldn’t be today, could it? The doctor had said something about an attack being planned but Mads hadn’t expected it so early. 

Another explosion, the ground shaking again. Mads could almost feel the house crumbling under his feet. The room tilted sideways, knocking him off his feet and making him slide into the wall, his belongings which he had stored in a shelf on the other side of the room raining down around him. 

A single thought occupied his mind. Missy. He had to get faer out of there.

With newfound strength he pulled himself up, clambering over his bed to the doorway. A third explosion hit the house, ripping out a piece of wall and toasting everything within reach.

Mads pulled himself up, supported by the doorframe and slid down the hallway. The end of the hallway had completely collapsed and was engulfed in flames. Just like that, Mads’ way to Missy’s room was blocked.

Panic started rising in his chest. There was no smart way out of the building other than taking the stairs, and those were in ruins.

The entire hall was being consumed by fire and Mads had to back away into his room again, the only way out now being to jump from the window.

The building was shaken again, debris and rubble raining down on Mads, when he finally reached the window, holding onto it’s frame firmly.

Mads was lucky to have the window above the garden so he could jump directly onto one of the crippled trees and climb down instead of having to break his ankles by jumping onto solid asphalt.

Once he reached the main street he took in the full extent of the damage. Most smaller buildings were piles of ash and rubble; the bigger ones were still standing at least partially but missing big chunks of wall or roof nonetheless.

There were a handful of people scrambling around, getting into their cars and speeding off, trying to get themselves and their loved ones to safety.

Mads saw a few familiar faces but he couldn’t spot Missy anywhere. 

The house he and Missy shared with two other 'joys was still tilted and hung threateningly above the main street. The lowest floor was mostly intact though, so Mads started looking there. 

Missy's room was a mess. Piles of electronics and droid parts were strewn everywhere, two shelves lay on the floor in pieces, some of them were on fire. But at the very least, Missy was there too, cowering in the backmost corner of the room behind a stack of boxes. 

There was no doubt that fae was completely overwhelmed by the explosions and probably barely responsive, so Mads just gently kneeled in front of faer. 

"Missy? Can you hear me?" He waited for a response, but didn't get anything.

"I need to get us out of here okay? I will need to carry you, alright?" 

He got a small nod. 

Mads threaded an arm under faer knees and one around faer torso, gently lifting his partner up.


End file.
